Egoísta
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: En el pasado lo han entregado todo por los demás. Han hecho sacrificios importantes y esta vez no será la excepción. ¿Tiene algo de malo que quieran por un momento ser egoístas y pedir algo solo para ellos? (RayxEmma)


**¡Se repite mis amados corazones! Entre mis períodos de descanso seguí escribiendo con mucha pasión, inspiración y entusiasmo. Y entre fragmentos de capítulos para mis long fics, algunas ideas nuevas y otras cosas… ¡Surgió este nuevo RayxEmma! Se los traigo con mucho cariño y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Aclaro. Este one-shot sigue la línea del manga y es una instancia previa a que Ray y Emma vayan a los Siete Muros. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kaiu Shirai y Demizu Posuka. Yo solo los uso para hacer canon el RayxEmma.**

* * *

Ya todos lo sabían. Los chicos de Grace Field, sus camaradas sobrevivientes de Goldy Pond… Norman.

Ya habían declarado con absoluta seguridad impenetrable que irían hacia los Siete Muros a buscar una salida nueva. Una alternativa a la guerra, el genocidio, el posible peligro para los demás… y al sacrificio que Norman pretendía hacer.

Porque las cosas no podían acabar así. Si el camino que su amigo de la infancia había trazado seguía igual, solo conduciría a una cadena extensa de odio interminable que acabaría con la existencia de humanos y demonios por medio de un baño de sangre repulsivo del que Emma se arrepentiría toda la vida si no lo evitaba. Así lo pensaba ahora a tan solo unos minutos de partir y con todo lo necesario cargando con ella. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde su verdad había salido a luz enfrente de Ray, quien a su extraña manera le había alentado a seguir su propio juicio y escoger lo que realmente quería hacer, para así en el porvenir no arrepentirse de nada.

Y hablando del rey de Roma… él le hacía compañía bajo la excusa de no tener nada mejor que hacer.

\- ¿Estás totalmente segura de esto? – preguntó este a la chica antena – Al final esto podría ser un suicidio.

\- Es algo que quiero hacer por mí – se sinceró Emma – Lo hago por mí, por Norman, por Mujika, por todos.

\- Tonta – la regañó sonriendo con autosuficiencia – Eres demasiado amable.

\- Y aún así aceptaste venir conmigo – le contradijo Emma arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de lado, como si acabase de obtener una pequeña victoria personal.

\- No podía permitir que fueras sola con lo imprudente que eres – se excusó Ray mofándose de ella, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la preadolescente.

\- Que malo eres – murmuró con reproche cual niña malcriada.

\- ¿Sabes? Creí que esta vez te permitirías ser más egoísta – confesó el azabache.

\- ¿Eh? – no entendió la chica antena.

\- Siempre antepones el bien de los demás por encima del tuyo – se explicó Ray – Incluso si ahora dices que haces esto por ti… en realidad lo haces por los demás… y por Norman.

\- ¿Eso… te molesta? – se atrevió a preguntar la joven de orbes coloreados por la naturaleza.

\- Considero que tu amabilidad está rozando con la estupidez – concluyó con burla y sonriendo con el mismo sentimiento, ganándose una mirada tan asombrada como ofendida de parte de su amiga de toda la vida, quien luego giró la cabeza para no mirarlo, fingiendo sentirse ofendida. A ello le siguió una instancia de silencio donde el contacto visual se evitaba a toda costa por parte de ambos, como si el simple encuentro de sus ojos desencadenara una avalancha desastrosa que los arrastraría a un desenlace letal.

\- Ray – Emma tomó valor para volver a hablar.

\- ¿Mm? – respondió este con un monosílabo.

\- ¿Y tú alguna vez has querido ser egoísta? – preguntó mirándolo con seriedad asociada a su repentina curiosidad femenina. Se percató de que su pregunta lo había atrapado desprevenido, pues lo vio tensarse y reflejar su asombro a través de sus cristales ónix. Incluso tardó en responder.

\- Ya lo he sido, Emma – respondió tras suspirar y entrar en un estado de culpa – En Grace Field cuando…

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – lo detuvo ella de inmediato antes de que repitiera en palabras aquel suceso pasado que por poco se convertía en una tragedia en llamas – Me refiero… a que desees algo solo para ti. Algo que nadie tenga derecho a quitarte, sin importar lo que digan los demás – inhaló y exhaló antes de concluir, agobiada por el peso de sus propias palabras – Dime, Ray… ¿Lo has sentido?

Ray se sorprendió por la calidez y a la vez mesurada que sonaba la voz meliflua de Emma al formular con detalle su interrogante hacia él. No recordaba haber escuchado su voz de esa forma antes. Menos infantil, más madura. Menos niña y más mujer, pero sin abandonar la pureza de su alma. Se quedó callado y la miró fijo, meditando en su respuesta. ¿Había algo… o alguien que él deseara con todo su ser, al punto de importarle en lo más mínimo la opinión ajena o lo que aquello pudiese provocar?

Toda alternativa que no se relacionara a Emma fue descartada. Era la verdad y la puta ironía que ahora lo acechaba. Mientras más la miraba, contemplaba su atractivo femenino y la pureza de su corazón, más seguro estaba de que se hallaba cerca de su respuesta… y de su perdición.

\- Lo he sentido, Emma – decidió no mentir y ser franco con ella – Y es una sensación realmente agobiante.

\- ¿Agobiante? – repitió ella ante su propia ignorancia de aquel sentimiento – ¿Y por qué te resulta así?

\- Porque la respuesta la tengo ahora frente a mis ojos.

Las palabras encantadoras y a la vez profundas de Ray, parecieron no hacer efecto en Emma hasta unos segundos después. Una sensación cálida e inefable le entibió el pecho y le aceleró el palpitar de su corazón ante aquella respuesta que ocultaba sin gran esfuerzo una confesión indirecta hacia su persona. Sus ojos esmeralda adquirieron un resplandor nuevo que antes no habían tenido, a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían como una roja manzana. Apoyó una mano en su pecho, sorprendiéndose de su propio acelerado palpitar.

\- Ray…

\- A quien quiero solo para mí…– se acercó a ella, apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza, una costumbre que había adquirido desde la huida en Grace Field – Es a ti, tonta.

Emma se preguntó si acaso Ray le estaba jugando una muy mala broma. Frunció el ceño, pero no quitó el rubor de sus mejillas, evidenciando de una extraña forma su nueva sospecha.

\- Que yo sepa disimular o que tú seas ingenua son cosas muy diferentes – explicó él, como si acabara de leerle la mente. Vio como su amiga recuperaba su expresión de asombro y borraba la anterior mueca de disgusto de los pliegues de su ceño antes fruncido. Realmente la había dejado sin palabras tras su respuesta anterior.

O tal vez no…

\- Que… que tonto que digas eso – habló ella fingiendo que estaba bromeando, evitando mirarlo a la cara – Es absurdo que sea así. Después de todo tú siempre…

Lo siguiente nunca podría haberlo predicho. Por más buenos que fuesen sus reflejos, jamás podría haber evitado el siguiente movimiento del azabache. Cuando apenas si alzó la mirada, sintió un pánico terrible y un dolor asfixiante en el pecho; él la estaba acribillando con la mirada. No era una de sus expresiones molestas cuando ella era terca o demasiado ingenua. No. Esta mirada… era de indignación, ira y dolor. Nunca la había mirado de esa forma ni con esos sentimientos y emociones tan oscuras.

\- Eres despiadada… ¿Lo sabías? – habló con ironía y sonriendo de forma torcida.

\- Ray… y-yo no…– Emma no entendía ¿Por qué le decía eso?

\- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? – se acercó a pasos lentos y amenazantes hacia ella, quien retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, sintiéndose aterrada – ¡¿Crees que estoy jugando con tus malditos sentimientos?!

\- …– la chica de cabello otoñal no fue capaz de responder, comprendiendo el peso doloroso que sus palabras forzadas habían causado al corazón de Ray. Una culpa abrumante le embargó hasta el alma y lo reflejó en su mirada acuosa.

\- ¿Me crees capaz de jugar con tu corazón? ¿En serio crees que soy tan hijo de puta? – le preguntó sin quitar el ceño fruncido y acorralándola contra la pared.

Emma no pudo evitar que, por la comisura de sus ojos esmeralda, se asomaran tibias lágrimas dolorosas que se sintieron como escozor al resbalar por sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta a las preguntas crudas de su amigo y apretó los labios, bajando la cabeza. Exhaló un suspiro intentando reprimir el llanto, pero dejó los sollozos completamente olvidados ante la sorpresa que recibió cuando Ray le sujetó la mano con cuidado y la apoyó en su pecho.

\- ¿Necesitas otra prueba para entender por qué te quiero a mi lado? – le interrogó él una última vez. Su mirada ya no dolía, pero evidenciaba la necesidad de una respuesta a su angustiante sentir. Emma solo se atrevió a alzar la mirada y conectar sus ojos con los de él, al sentir débilmente sobre sus dedos el palpitar del corazón de Ray. Era agitado, rápido y suave al mismo tiempo. Una sensación que evidenciaba sin ninguna restricción la profundidad de los sentimientos del joven de mirada ónix. Sentimientos que profesaba a Emma en secreto y que ahora le significaban un peso enorme con la reaparición de Norman.

Porque ella siempre con Norman…

Porque él desde el comienzo…

De solo pensar en la conclusión se sentía estúpido. Siempre había sabido que al final de todo, Emma inclinaría la balanza a favor de Norman. No por nada ahora mismo ella quería hacer tan arriesgada jugada para salvarlo de si mismo. Y aun con el razonamiento gritándole a más no poder que no lo hiciera, el corazón le había ganado y se había enamorado de la menos indicada.

\- No necesitas probar nada, Ray – le aseguró Emma con su vocecilla suave y reconfortante – Creo… que ahora puedo entenderlo.

Su mano delicada, femenina y suave ascendió desde el pecho de Ray hasta posarse en el hombro de él, sin jamás alejar su mirada esmeralda de aquellos ojos oscuros, manteniendo una conexión profunda y transmitiendo un sentimiento inefable que era complicado descifrar; no sabía si se trataba de un salto alegre del corazón o era este mismo haciéndose pedazos. Sentía que todo acto de razonamiento había renunciado y ahora su alma hablaba con honestidad y ya sin miedo alguno.

\- Ray – murmuró con voz trémula, solo para verse sorprendida al sentir uno de los brazos del azabache rodeando sus pequeños hombros de niña convirtiéndose en mujer. Su otra mano le acarició la cabeza por detrás, cerca de su nuca.

\- Déjame ser egoísta… solo esta vez – suplicó este mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella. Su mechón oscuro rozó la mejilla sonrojada de Emma, quien enredó los dedos de su mano pequeña en aquel flequillo oscuro que le otorgaba un aspecto tan enigmático. Era suave al tacto. Muy suave.

\- Tengo miedo – se sinceró Emma, hablando por aquella instancia dulce y tan extraña para ella. Su desconocimiento del amor romántico le imposibilitaba entenderse a si misma en ese momento, especialmente por la necesidad de no alejarse de su amigo, el palpitar acelerado en su pecho y sus ojos esmeralda hechos cristales de agua a punto de desbordarse.

\- Tranquila – murmuró Ray, dejando caer su fachada fría y analítica para enseñar su rostro más oculto; el de su corazón enamorado – No tengas miedo… Emma.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso dulce e inocente. Gesto al que ella correspondió aferrándose a su camisa como si deseara nunca dejarlo ir. Sus mentes se hundieron en las memorias que habían construido durante su amistad que había iniciado en aquel "orfanato" de felicidad mentirosa en Grace Field y como todo aquello desde ese instante ahora los conducía a unir sus corazones en aquel tacto inocente.

Para el pesar de Ray, quien deseaba que en ese momento el tiempo se detuviera para ambos y que nunca más volviera a correr, ambos separaron sus labios lentamente, encontrándose él con la mirada desbordada de lágrimas de su amiga. Si es que aún podía decirle así.

Y antes de siquiera poder llamarla por su nombre… ella lo abrazó ocultando su cara en su hombro. Se aferraba a su ropa con sus manos empuñadas y temblorosas. Sus cálidas lágrimas de inocente confusión humedecieron la camisa de Ray, quien al sentir aquel tacto mojado correspondió al abrazo de Emma en un modo silencioso de pedirle disculpas.

\- Emma… yo…– intentó hablar, mas ella le interrumpió dejando escapar un jadeo al estar reprimiendo sus sollozos.

\- No me pidas disculpas – pidió ella con la voz quebrada – Lo que hiciste. No. Lo que hicimos…– corrigió de inmediato sus palabras – Fue… realmente hermoso para mí.

Sus palabras eran sinceras. Puras, maravillosas y sinceras. Pero parecían traer consigo una decepción que aún no era liberada en el bello tono de su voz.

\- ¿Pero? – se adelantó él a la posible respuesta opuesta que la chica diría tras confesar que había disfrutado ese beso. Se preparó internamente para su rechazo y pidió que el recuerdo hermoso de los labios de ella besando los suyos fuese un soporte y no un motivo para rendirse en su futuro complejo trayecto.

\- Pero esto no puede ser así – Emma se apartó para verlo a los ojos, notando de inmediato como él apretaba sus labios para no evidenciar su dolor – No puede ser… no hasta que detengamos esta futura masacre.

\- Emma – la nombró con asombro. Pues aquello podía parecer muchas respuestas, pero no una que fuese el sinónimo de un rechazo.

\- Una vez que todo acabe – Emma le sostuvo las manos con cariño y deseo de protección – Cuando regresemos de los Siete Muros, cuando detengamos a Norman… y estemos a salvo en nuestro hogar – sonrió con un amor inmarcesible que iba más allá de lo fraternal – Te corresponderé como debe ser.

Y él supo en el instante en que aquellas palabras fluyeron con suavidad desde los labios de Emma, que ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a protegerla sin importar lo que pasara. Y que él mismo no se permitiría morir en esta nueva misión, porque ahora tenía un lugar que le aguardaba cuando aquel infierno se terminara: la calidez en los brazos de Emma, a quien finalmente podía decir sin miedo que la amaba con todo su ser.

* * *

**Y de momento eso es todo.**

**¡No pude evitarlo! Adoro imaginarlos como pareja y siento que su vínculo es tan hermoso que no se puede comparar. Son mi segunda OTP (La primera es de otro fandom jajajajaja).**

**Espero que Inspiración-Sama siga activa en los días que vienen. **

**Mil gracias a sus comentarios en mi anterior y primer one-shot de Ray y Emma.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
